Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 018
Awakening is the eighteenth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary Dream Allison finds herself in an underwater domain where she is in the presence of the Hope Diamond Dragon. Allison immediately refuses to talk to the creature, commenting that she just went through a horrible experience with it. Allison then goes back on that asking what the dragon meant that it was "sent" to her. The dragon tells Allison to "beware of Fusion." Allison call the creature dumb because she summoned its Fusion Counterpart not too long ago. Void Malice Neil is shown heatedly disembarked from his Duel Runner with Rebecca at the Void Malice base. Neil heatedly finds Xavier in his private quarters. When Neil sees Xavier, he sees his boss removing Allison's dress. They share an incredibly awkward moment and Neil steps out, first saying that he doesn't agree with what Xavier's doing. Xavier slightly, though uncharacteristically, pulls Neil back in. Neil and Xavier then talk about what happened after the duel. Neil asks Xavier about the outcome of the match, and Xavier admits that he lost. Neil is taken aback and asks what happened. Xavier says Neil should have seen the match. Neil explains that after Xavier and Allison summoned "Hope Diamond Dragon" and "Void Ogre Dragon," their systems stopped working properly. Xavier privately speculates that the output of the monsters had something to do with it. Xavier explains that after they summoned their dragons, he had Void Ogre Dragon destroy Allison's Chevalier de Fleur and it became a pendulum battle with neither of them able to destroy the others' best dragons. Then Allison summoned a strange Fusion Monster, known as Blizzard Knight - Imperial Leviathan, a card Neil knows nothing about. Xavier explains it was a monster with insane abilities and to match it, he had to summon his secret ace monster, which Neil knows is Xavier's Nethersoul Dragon. Neil then asks how Allison was able to win. Xavier says she activated the effects of Shield Warrior in her Graveyard to prevent her monsters' destruction and then used Skill Successor alongside another monster to give her the strength to overpower "Nethersoul Dragon" and win the duel. Neil only gives a "wow," and Xavier is surprised that Neil is not over-reacting. Neil says that he believes that Xavier is the strongest duelist he knows, but he saw Allison duel too and comments that she is an incredible tactician. Neil adds that he never thought Xavier would win every single match ever. Neil then asks what this entire competition was about in the first place. Neil says that Void Malice is powerful, them all risking their identities is not something they should be risking casually. Xavier looks to Allison, and Neil asks if Xavier is in love with this girl. Xavier admits that he teases her at school a lot but he doesn't know. Neil asks if there is anything else. He points to the choker around Allison's neck as well as the cuts on her legs as well as Allison's and Xavier's torn clothes. Xavier says that it's hard to explain but the choker just materialized on Allison's neck. Neil is confused and Xavier shown him the black ring on his finger, which contains a black diamond. Xavier explains his does not know when it happened, but during the duel, he started to feel real damage, citing examples from his runner being scratched by "Doom Petal Countdown" and Allison being electrocuted by Speed World 2. Xavier explains that during the match, Allison's eyes glowed white and her body was encompassed in a white aura as she plated "Imperial Leviathan." Neil honestly says all of that is hard to believe. Xavier says he doesn't believe it himself and therefore doesn't expect anyone else to do so either. He, however, does also say that after Allison won, the lights faded and she fell off her Duel Runner and fell unconscious. Xavier then asks what happened to Neil and Rebecca. Neil explains that he ordered the rest of Void Malice to return home in civilian attire and not in packs so no one would know they were members of a duel gang, but it's clear many of them were too concerned about Xavier then to go home. However, Neil adds, there was some guy in black with a yellow pendant around his neck that intercepted them. Xavier immediately recalls it was probably Chris. Neil explains that in a moment the mysterious individual was gone and they searched the outskirts for Xavier and decided to come back here last. Xavier says that it's good everyone is safe but Neil asks how they should get Allison home. Just then Allison begins moving, awakening. Floral Hurricane At the Floral Hurricane base, Julia and Emon return with the other girls asking about Allison. Emon reports that they don't know where Allison is and they cannot even find her Duel Runner. Claire and Kai refer Julia to the news of the entire city searching for Allison as the mayor thought she was kidnapped during the brownout Emon created. Julia takes a deep breath, saying that this entire situation has gotten out of control. Julia tells the girls to go home to everyone's mutual protest. Julia speculates that Void Malice has Allison, but as things are now they cannot search for Allison as it would expose their secret, Allison's secret, and all of Void Malice's. Furthermore, Julia believes that with everyone looking for Allison, the police will find her eventually. Julia also reaffirms their stance that they will remain low for a while and will communicate only by e-mail, not texting by any means. Julia explains that she and Xavier should not have broken the pact between the Duel Gangs to lay low and things will become substantially worse. Julia promises to correspond with Void Malice and get back to the girls as soon as possible. She also says that the captors won't do anything to the mayor's daughter. The girls are given some peace of mind and disband until further notice. Julia muses in her head that the Hope Diamond Dragon escaped from her clutches but she will find Allison and take what hers. Allison Awakens Allison looks around confused. Allison eases herself upright and sees Xavier and Neil staring at her. Xavier tells her not to be alarmed or anything. Allison admits that her first instinct is to drop kick them both in their heads before asking where she is what they did to her while she was asleep. Allison says that she's simply too tired and her body hurts. Allison guesses that she's at the Void Malice base and that Xavier took her here after their duel, adding that because she is clothes, Xavier did not touch her. Allison though does question why her once flawless legs are cut and why her dress is ripped. Clearing his throat, Xavier asks Neil if he can give them a minute, and Neil politely leaves. When Neil leaves, he is swarmed by the members of void Malice who ask about their boss and why he hasn't left the room. Rebecca comes in particularly loudly wondering if it's true if that girl Allison is in there with him. Some others ask what happened in Xavier's duel is Void Malice won or lost. Neil with a rather heavy heart informs them that Allison had defeated Xavier, which astonishes the rest of them who fear that Floral Hurricane will have them disbanded. Neil tells them not to worry about that at the moment and advises them to go home; they will have a gang meeting later. However, one of the members refers Neil to a television. Neil and Rebecca go and see that the current channel reads that the mayor's daughter had been kidnapped and two diamonds and mysteriously disappeared. Neil is grips his face. In the trailer, Xavier asks Allison id she promises not to attack him. Allison says that she will not repeating that she is too tired. Xavier asks if Allison remembers anything. Allison flatly says that she remembers winning the duel, which embarrasses the boy. However, Allison says that she did not felt that she won. She felt that someone was controlling her or influencing her to play cards that she's never had in her Deck, In this moment of lucidity, Allison shuffles around the bed for her Deck, wanting it. Xavier placed it on his desk and he hands it to Allison. Xavier comments that Allison has quite the ensemble of dangerous cards. Allison says that the cards she used are not all members of her Turbo Deck. Allison explains that when she became a Turbo Duelist, she constructed two Decks to hide her identity, one of flora and one of pure warriors. Allison explains that to match Xavier and his friends she had to incorporate both aspects of herself and duel perfectly. Allison cites examples in her Arcana Knight Joker and its Fusion Materials which was not meant for her Turbo Deck. Xavier asks if she'll keep them in her Deck and Allison says no as there are too many intersecting strategies in her Deck that might render it asunder. Xavier gives Allison some water and asks if she remembers anything else. Allison says that she was hearing a weird voice calling out to her which Xavier can relate to. Allison explains that she felt her eyes glow and her body growing hot during the duel. She felt real lightning strike her a few times as if she was in an Action Duel. Allison recalls finding herself on the ground and unable to move as she passed out. When Xavier remains silent, Allison turns the question back onto him, asking him what happened. Xavier confirms everything Allison said but says that when she passed out, two guys came and tried to take her away, one of whom recognized as the one who dueled Allison a while back. Allison says that she knew only one of them but the other guy, to her, is kind of a blur. Xavier says that the two talked and it appears that the public believes Allison had been kidnapped. Allison surprises Xavier saying that she knows. Allison falls back onto the bed and explains that during the matches, TJ had texted her that her father believes that she had been kidnapped and the city is in an uproar looking for her. Allison explains that she thought she had everything planned. Allison says that her teammate caused a blackout, which she used as a diversion to escape, which she did by crashing through a window, but when she was about to land she was thrown off balance and Chris and his friend saved her from falling on her head. Allison says they then carried her off and took her to a back alley where she mounter her Duel Runner and came to the match. Allison said that when she was caught by the boys, the police were already following them, leading to the misunderstanding. Xavier then asks what Allison plans to do. Allison says that she kind of planned to rip her dress, scratch her body a few times, and get dirty and lose her ribbon and maybe a shoe before stumbling home. Xavier is shocked by Allison's plans. With a crestfallen look, Allison says that she's told so many lies and she refers to her bruised shoulder is only one consequence of those lies. Xavier apologizes for doing that to her. Allison, in her turn, apologizes for kneeing him in the face. Allison then asks why Xavier did all of this, trying to expose her. Xavier asks Allison to pull out the Hope Diamond Dragon, and he says that whenever Allison plays that card he feels a powerful pulse that could cause him to pass out. Therefore he had questions for Allison for answer, but "Allison" would not tell him anything but "The Lily" could. However, after meeting with the two boys, Xavier confirms that Allison probably does not have any answers either. Therefore Xavier apologizes for putting Allison through all of this. Allison comments that Xavier is uncharacteristically sweet today. Xavier says that most of what has been happening is his fault, and he's mature enough to own up to his mistakes. Allison asks again if Xavier touched her, and Xavier admits that he wanted to, prompting Allison to punch him in the ye and knock him out of his chair. Xavier asks what that was for. Allison says that she's had a lot of violence pent up in her and she simply needed a reason to attack him. Xavier says it was not a reason; Allison attests that it was refusing to forgive him for taking her first kiss. Xavier warns Allison that he'll still be teasing her at school and Allison offers no response. Allison then asks about her Duel Runner to which Xavier says the two boys from earlier have it and they said they would be fixing the damages. Allison explains that it's in her best interest that they keep it for a while. Xavier asks why and Allison explains that because she is missing everyone is looking for an answer for that, and in light of the situation she's going to be watched far more than usual, so she won't be Turbo Dueling for a while anyway. Xavier asks about Floral Hurricane. Allison insists that they will be find without her. Allison then asks how Xavier convinced Julia to agree to this Turbo Duel anyway and Xavier flatly admits that he beat her in a duel to which Allison says that she figures something like that happened. Allison begins to stand but she falls to her knees unable to maintain her balance. Allison doesn't understand; Xavier reminds her that she fell off her runner and her legs are cut badly and he managed to stop the bleeding, but if Allison tries to stand then the bleeding with resume. Allison is furious, shouting that none of this was supposed to happen. Allison says that she was just supposed to Turbo Duel, get back, get in trouble, get grounded and continue with life as it was supposed to, but now she cannot explain anything. Allison says that she really want to compete in the Action Duel Tournament, but she can't know because of her bruised shoulder and now she cannot even stand. Xavier helps Allison back up to the bed. Xavier asks why Allison doesn't cry, and Allison insists that she's angry but not stupid. Allison states that she believes crying is the most useless emotion with anger in a close second. Allison says that crying and being angry won't change anything. She says she needs to think of a plan to which Xavier says that there is no plan that can fix Allison's legs over night. Allison notices the mirror on his desk and sees the silver choker around her neck with a white diamond fixed in it. Allison removes it, first pointing out that she hates chokers because they remind her of collars, then asking where it came from. Xavier refers her to the ring on his finger as well, stating that they materialized after their duel. Allison takes a better look at the jewels and recall them being at the museum on display. Allison removes the gem from Xavier's finger and tells him that these diamonds here on display earlier today. Xavier doesn't know what she's talking about until he recalls the museum display in the city today. Allison says that they have to return them. A voice suddenly shouts no. Allison and Xavier hear the voice and they pass out. Outside of Xavier's door, Neil knocks exclaiming that they have a problem regarding Allison. When he gets no answer, he enters the room anyway to find Allison and Xavier's seemingly lifeless forms on the ground. Neil swears and tells his team to call 911. At the same time, Chris and Jordan retreat to their small base where their diamonds glow. Void Ogre Dragon Speaks Allison is floating a bright domain, and her eyes are closed. She asks why the universe hates her and there being a bright yet black light emanating from the Eye of Brahma. Slowly and hesitantly, Allison opens her eyes and immediately finds Xavier calling out to her. She responds back; as they search for each other in the bright space, they suddenly feel the weight of gravity, which forces them to the ground. Then a large figure slowly walks to them. It raises its two hands, palms up and pulls in his fingers. As it does this, Allison and Xavier are levitated and dragged toward the figure. The figure catches the pair and squeezes then in its arms, laughing hysterically. The figure is shown to be knight, decorated in black lion's armor with a red fatigues with a decorated gray blade. As an unamused Xavier and Allie are strangled by the knight, the man is exited to see the pair and twirls them around. Xavier comedically explodes asking what on earth is going until he gets a fine look at the knight. The warrior stops spinning and Allie breaks free. The knight still holds onto Xavier and introduces himself as the Void Ogre Dragon. The jovial spirit tells the two not to be so surprised, as he was the one who summoned them into his world. Void Ogre Dragon adds that he is the true embodiment of the diamond people call the Eye of Brahma or Black Orlov. Xavier and Allison share in asking what it going on, what these diamonds are, and why they are here. Void Ogre explains that the diamonds are not anything special necessarily; they are simply the special spirits in physical form. Void Ogre admits that even he does not know everything that is going on because no ever does. Void Ogre Dragon explains that there is a war brewing and Allison and Xavier are going to partake in it some way. Allison and Xavier become frustrated and Void Ogre says that Allison and Xavier cannot have answers so easily so quickly or they will overload, which Allison says does not make sense. Allison asks about the Hope Diamond Dragon at least and the knight confirms that the dragon is not actually Allison's sensing that WATER monsters don't fit her, something Allison can relate to. The warrior says that Allison's dragon exists in that jewel around her neck, the Amarillo Starlight. Allison asks how she received the Hope Diamond Dragon anyway, and the warrior admits that he does not know but he does say that Xavier and Allison cannot let go of these diamonds. Xavier asks why not and the knight explains that they would either come right back to them or something terrible would happen. Void Ogre explains that each person chosen by one of the diamonds can wield each of them without side effects, but its true power will only be unleashed with the person chosen by that diamond. Anyone outside the group will experience side effects. Allison does not understand; Void Ogre says that these "side effects" are the diamonds signal and defense mechanism, meant to alert the true holder that someone else is using its power. Each diamond differs, but each of them share a particular trait: the diamond will shine its natural color until the shine darkens until the rock is black and will completely engulf the person wielding its power. When brought back to the possession of the true wielder of the diamond, the "side effects" connected to the other party will dissipate. Allie asks how the spirits could no such a thing, but Void Ogre responds saying a rose does not have thorns just because it looks cool. It is a defense mechanism meant to protect itself. At the same time, the rose did not choose to have its thorns, its body naturally generated it or its creator put it there. The similar applies to the diamonds; the one who put the curse of them was the creator. Xavier then asks what about the diamonds in the museum, and Void Ogre reminds him that they are not in anyone's particular possession. Allison decides that she can be satisfied with that much information but must ask why Hope told her to "beware of Fusion." Void Ogre explains that he does not know that because he himself is a Synchro Monster anyway. Allison feels like she has not received any answers, and Xavier interprets it all as them having to be patient. Xavier believes they should not go looking for trouble but they should be prepared to fight when if they must. Allison can agree with that reasoning and asks to leave. Xavier asks why. Allison refers him to the fact that they are passed out, and she has passed out twice in one day, which is probably not good. Void Ogre tells Xavier and Allison to protect the diamonds. Void Ogre draws his blade to return them, but Xavier first asks if Void Ogre would cry if someone stole him away. Void Ogre says that he comes off as jovial, which is his true personality, but he admits he is as terrible as a child with the strength of a mighty warrior. Xavier interprets that as Void Ogre would have destroyed a lot which the dragon confirms. Hospital When Allison awakens she finds herself in a hospitable bed. Allison panics as she sees an IV in her arm and her choker is gone. Allison feels her body which has ice strapped to her shoulder and she had bandages on her arms with a band-aid on her face. Allison removes everything from her body and jumps out of bed. When Allison's bare feet hit the ground she can feel the pain of when she fell off of her Duel Runner. Allison dressed in bare hospital clothes looks leaves her room and runs to get out. The staff spots Allison who begins to run but she Allison's legs are too damaged. Allison is quickly restrained and told to relax. Allison asks where her clothes are and why she is here and where her parents are. One of the doctors has the nurse call for Allison's family who are in the waiting room. Allison thinks back to everything that has happened and screams that she doesn't want to see them and struggled but she lacks the strength. Arthur and Natasha rush to their panicking daughter. Allison crouches on the floor away from them frightened that they have discovered everything. Navigation